El secreto del mar
by Violetta-Dark Sky
Summary: La vida bajo el mar es algo aburrida y monótona, ¿Qué pasaría si robaran la perla del mar? Los hijos del rey del mar , suben a la superficie a buscar la perla para poder salvar el mar, ¿Qué pasara cuando sus corazones se vean implicados con los humanos? ¿lograran salvar el mar y recuperar la perla?-Historia con oc's-mal summary -.-'
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente del fanfiction¡ **

**YO: Soy yo de nuevo Violetta Marie ,( si Marie es mi segundo nombre y como os riais os mato XD )pero no vuelvo sola vengo en compañía de Valeria-chan ! ^^ una gran chica que e conocido hace poco y que encima vive en Madrid como yo, cerca de mi barrio y todo y podremos vernos y...**

**VALERIA: si violetta deja de aburrirles con tu vida ^^U**

**YO: jooo... U.U bueno venimos con un nuevo fic.**

**VALERIA: muy creativo y fantabuloso (¿?) , este fic se le ocurrió a viole-chan mientras hablaba conmigo asique decidimos plasmarlo.**

**YO: Necesitaremos oc's asique abajo dejamos la ficha para todo aquel ser vivo, extraterrestre o vaca (?¿) que quiera participar .**

**VALERIA: bueno sin mas que decir aquí esta el primer capitulo**

**YO y VALERIA: inazuma eleven no nos pertenece , es propiedad de level-5 , si fuera nuestro ambas apareceríamos en la serie y la saga de la academia alius seria mas larga.**

**YO: espero que os guste ^^**

**Notas del fic:**

**- haber los nombres de los chicos de IE los vamos a poner en la versión europea.**

**-el capitulo de hoy esta escrito por mi persona (osea yo , violetta) y el próximo será escrito por Valeria.**

**-pensamientos en ****

* * *

**Capitulo 1 : Bajo el mar.**

¿Las sirenas existen? es una de las preguntas que se ha echo mucha gente desde tiempos inmemorables.

Muchos afirman habernos visto y otros dicen que no somos mas que criaturas mitológicas, pero ¿realmente existimos?.

Nosotras existimos solo que no nos dejamos ver por los humanos por la sencilla razón de que si vieran a una de nuestra especie acabarían con nosotras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Vivimos en lo profundo del mar alejados de la vista de los humanos , nuestro reino se llama Aqueum y esta cerca de las costas Japonesas.

Mis hermanas y hermanos vivimos en palacio junto con nuestro padre Axis el rey del mar, nuestra madre murió hace unos años a manos de unos humanos que trataron atrapar.

Nuestra vida es aburrida y monótona desde que mamá murió , mi padre nos prohíbe a mis hermanos y a mi subir a la superficie. Todos los días en palacio son los mismo, levantarse y quedarnos encerrados en palacio todo el santo día.

Por cierto no me e presentado , mi nombre es Violeta tengo 16 años de edad ,soy de piel blanca, ojos grises , cabello rubio y largo , mi cola es de color negro y soy una sirena.

-Violeta-Me llamo mi hermana menor Keyla, ella es una joven de 15 años , de cabello largo hasta la cintura de color negro, sus ojos son azules, es de piel blanca y su cola es de color morado y lleva un top de color negro con bordes morados .

-dime- dije mientras iba hacia ella .

-¿ no piensas ir a la fiesta ?- Me pregunto

-sabes que odio esas cosas -

-venga es el cumpleaños de padre , le dará mucho gusto que estén todos sus hijos reunidos-me dijo cogiéndome de los hombros.

-bueno , pero que conste que me estas llevando obligada-

Nadamos hasta el salón principal donde estaba todo el reino cantado y bailando, mis hermanos se encontraban alrededor de mi padre. Al llegar me coloque cerca de allí junto con mi otra hermana Jessie.

Jessie es una joven de 16 años , tienen los ojos de color añil con dos marcas azules que le bajan desde sus ojos y le llegan hasta el final de su cara, su cabellos es largo, rubio y ondulado llegándole hasta la mitad de su cola que es de color añil, su top es blanco con los bordes añiles , su piel es blanca y tiene un cuerpo desarrollado .

-¡sardinas enlatadas!- dijo sonriendo cuando me vio- ¿ que haces aquí ?-

-es que fui secuestrada-dije mirando a Keyla, Jessie la miro divertida.

-¡yo no te secuestre!-

-Atención a todos los habitantes del reino de Aqueum , el rey Axis va a hablar-comunico un joven tritón (N/A: no se como se les dice a los hombres sirena asique en mi fic se les llamara tritones ya que según internet se les dice asi)

-Queridos hermanos marinos me alegra que un año mas estéis conmigo , no sabéis la felicidad que siento al estar con mis hijos y con vosotros. Me ale- Mi padre no termino de hablar ya que una gran burbuja apareció delante de su rostro.

-bonito discurso Axis-dijo Minerva , una sirena que había sido desterrada del reino por intentar matar a mi padre, Minerva se encontraba dentro de la burbuja - sabes hoy es un dia muy especial, es tu cumpleaños y como buena amiga tuya que fui , quise hacerte un regalo.-dijo mientras enseñaba la perla del mar.

-¡la perla!-grito Jessie, os preguntareis que es la perla . La perla es un objeto mágico que permite el crecimiento de las plantas y de la vida de todos los animales marinos, la perla sirve para que nosotros las sirenas y los tritones podamos vivir. Si la perla es extraída de su lugar aquí en palacio , la vida de todos los seres marinos estaría en peligro , sin la perla no hay vida.

-jajaja espero que mi regalo de cumpleaños te guste-

-¡devuélvela!-le dijo mi padre.

-te la devolveré , a cambio de que tu me des el trono-le dijo

-¡jamás!-

-pues entonces , despídete de la perla-le dijo y la burbuja estallo.

-¡ buscar a Minerva !-ordeno mi padre a los guardias , al instante todos los guardas salieron de palacio a buscar a Minerva.

-que fuerte nos a robado por la cara-dijo Keyla.

-si, es una maldita-dijo Jessie.

Las horas pasaron y hubo un gran revuelo en el reino pero lo peor de todo fue cuando los guardias regresaron sin la perla y sin Minerva. Mi padre se enfado y se preocupo muchísimo, mando a buscar a Minerva por todo el océano y la perla...dijo que daría una recompensa a quien encontrara la perla. Aunque menuda recompensa si mi pobre hermana mayor Lina tenia que casarse con un completo desconocido.

-que vamos a hacer ahora-dijo Keyla.

-sin la perla todos moriremos-dijo Jessie mientras acariciaba a un delfín que tenia como mascota llamado Mimiko.

-ya bastante teníamos con estar aquí encerradas y ahora encima nos vamos a morir-dije mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

-decidme ¿jovencitas que estaríais dispuestas a hacer por vuestro reino?-hablo una voz a nuestra espalda, nos giramos y vimos una tortuga.

-perdone señora tortuga podría repetir lo que a dicho-le dijo Keyla.

-mira niña no me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces, si queréis salvar a vuestra especie y a todos los animales del mar, seguidme -la tortuga se fue y nosotros salimos nadando detrás de ella. Nos llevo hasta unos corales bastante alejados de palacio. Al entrar nos encontramos con una vieja sirena...

-vosotras sois hijas de Axis ¿verdad?-nos pregunto mientras nos miraba con esos ojos rojos , las tres asentimos.-¿queréis saber donde esta la perla?-

-¡por supuesto!-le dijo Jessie- ¿sabes donde esta?-

-si, esta en la superficie-dijo mientras cortaba unos cuantas algas.

-en la superficie...-susurre

-¿estaríais dispuestas a desobedecer a vuestro padre y subir a la superficie a buscar la perla?-

Las tres nos miramos y nos quedamos en silencio...

-yo si-dijo Jessie decidida.

-¿estas loca?-le pregunto Keyla

-yo también-dije yo sonriendo a Jessie.

-otra loca-dijo Keyla.

-bien-la mujer sonrió- este será el trato, yo os dare piernas por el dia , pero por la noche volveréis a ser sirenas-

-¿y tu que ganas con esto?-le pregunto Jessie- tu ya eres vieja y no creo que te quede mucho de vida asique dime, ¿por que estas empeñada en que subamos a la superficie a buscar la perla?-

-las razones por las que lo hago no son de tu incumbencia, y lo que gano no es nada del otro mundo-dijo la anciana sonriendo.

-¿que quieres?-pregunte.

-quiero que me llevéis a vivir a palacio con vosotras-

-¿ a palacio? a papá no le gustara nada -dijo Keyla.

-acepto-dijo Jessie

-y yo-dije

-ummm..y-yo también-dijo Keyla.

-bien , comeros esto-dijo y nos dio unas algas-en el momento en que os comáis las algas , vuestra cola desaparecerá-nos metimos las algas a la boca-pero recordar , al caer el sol volveréis a tener cola-Masticamos las algas y un cosquilleo comenzó a surgir en mi cuerpo.

Nos cogimos de las manos y nadamos juntas hacia la orilla mientras una luz salía de nuestros cuerpos y muchas burbujas comenzaba a rodearnos. Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que poco antes de salir a la superficie ya teníamos piernas.

Cuando abrí los ojos vi que la marea estaba muy tranquila , mire a mi derecha y vi a Jessie bocabajo mientras me agarraba la mano. Mire a mi izquierda pero no vi a Keyla, me asuste mucho y lo primero que hice fue gritar y despertar a Jessie.

-¡Jessie!-grite mientras le agitaba el cuerpo

-¿eh?-dijo levantando su rostro, me fije en el y vi que ya no tenia las marcas debajo de sus ojos -¿a funcionado?-pregunto y entonces recordé que ya no teníamos cola. Mire hacia el lugar donde se supone que tenia que estar mi cola, pero no estaba , habían dos largas piernas.

-¡joder Jessie tengo piernas!-dije feliz.

-¿¡no fastidies?!-se sento como pudo y se miro ella- ¡ y yo!-

-bien, viva viva-decíamos a la ve mientras nos abrazábamos.

-¿ y Keyla ?-me pregunto Jessie

- ¡ por el mismísimo Poseidón , la hemos perdido!-dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

-vamos a buscarla-me dijo Jessie , se intento poner de pie pero se callo normal no estábamos acostumbradas a tener piernas. Jessie parecía no haberse dado cuenta por que lo intentaba una y otra vez hasta que logro sostenerse en pie.

-¡aja! no hay poder humano que se le resista a Jessie -dijo haciendo su pose de la victoria.

-muy bien Jessie ahora intenta caminar- Dio un paso y casi se me cae encima, pero mantuvo el equilibrio , comenzó a dar mas pasos hasta que mas o menos podía caminar.

-ves no hay nada que se me resista- Imite todo lo que izo y al cabo de un rato ya me había puesto de pie y daba algún que otro paso, aun que me cai muchas veces. Buscamos a Keyla por casi toda la playa , hasta que llegamos a un lugar muy poblado de gente.

-oye Violeta ¿por que los humanos nos mira tanto?-

-no lo se-dije mientras les miraba de arriba , no entendia por que nos echaban esas miradas hasta que comprendi que Jessie y yo estábamos desnudas. Caminamos lo mas rápido que pudimos * sin caernos* hasta que nos un joven nos dijo que eso no era una playa nudista *no se lo que es , pero bueno* , le dijimos que no teníamos ropa y el nos presto una cosa muy rara llamada chaqueta y unas sandalias creo que dijo que se llamaban.

Seguimos buscando a Keyla , pero no la encontramos por ningún sitio. La tarde se llegaba y tuvimos que volver al mar esperando en que Keyla estuviera alli.

**En otro lugar...**

Un grupo de jóvenes estaban en una fiesta en un barco...

-¡s-si-sirenas!-grito un joven de cabellos verdes atados en una coleta , de piel broceada y ojos negros.

-Jordan , las sirenas no existen-le dijo un chico de cabello rojo y liso , ojos verdes y piel pálida.

-Xavier acabo de ver a dos sirenas-dijo Jordan cogiendo de la camisa a su amigo.

-relájate...debes haber bebido demasiado.-le dijo Xavier mientras se iba .

-¡que no!-grito Jordan-juro que las vi-susurro mientras miraba al mar de nuevo.

* * *

**bueno gente espero que os haya gustado...^^ necesito solo diez oc's pueden ser chico o chica me da igual.**

**VALERIA: aquí os dejamos la ficha :**

**Nombre:**

Apellidos ( después de que salga a la superficie y se hagan pasar por humanos) :

Edad ( entre 14, 15, 16, )

Apariencia: ( bien descrita)

Personalidad:(por favor bien descrita)

Color favorito:

Color de la cola y del top: (solo si su oc es chica , si es chico solo me ponen el color de la cola)

Ropa normal:

Forma de sirena : ( aquí me tienen que poner como seria en su forma de sirena osea si su pelo cambia de color o sus ojos etc..)

Mascota :( es opcional)

Pareja: ( menos Xavier(hiroto) Claude(nagumo) Bryce(suzuno) solo si quieren pareja si no quieren pareja no importa y si lo desean si su oc es chico pues podríamos ponerle algo de yaoi a la historia XD)

Gustos y disgustos:

Extra , curiosidades o manias :

**YO: bueno esto seria todo espero que les guste y que quieran participar.**

**VALERIA: pronto subiré el capitulo ^^**

**YO y VALERIA: BYE¡ ^^ chaoooo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas a todos y todas, volvimos Valeria y yo muajajja XD ¿Cómo se encuentran hoy? esperamos que bien ...**

**Yo: muchas gracia por los oc's , están todooos muy bien ^^**

**Violetta: bueno este es el segundo capitulo donde ya todos los oc's que enviaron saldrán, aun que faltan algunos.**

**Yo: este capitulo esta escrito por mi ( Valeria-chan26) es lo primero que escribo desde que me abri la cuenta ^^U asique no sean muy malos conmigo malos .**

**Violetta: a los lectores de mi otro fic ''la piedra del 5º reino'' aviso que ya estoy comenzando a escribir la continuación, pero tardare en subirla por que ya comenzaron las clases.**

**Yo: no te preocupes viole-chan , quemare tu instituto para que puedas tener todo el dia para escribir en fanfiction -3-**

**Violetta: O.O**

**yo: bueno sin mas chorradas que hablar os dejamos con el capitulo, espero que os guste.**

**NOTAS DEL FIC: al principio pondremos la apariencia de sus oc en sirena y luego cuando salgan a la superficie ya las pondremos como son ^^ ( no se si nos explicamos bien ^^U)**

**pensamientos en ****

* * *

**Capitulo 2 : Saliendo a la superficie.**

-eh Jordan ¿has dejado de ver ya sirenas?-pregunto un pelirrojo de ojos ámbares y sonrisa burlona.

-¿y tu has dejado de ser tan idiota Claude ?-le contesto Jordan.

-vamos solo era una broma-le dijo este pasando su brazo derecho por los hombros de Jordan mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida con la izquierda-que poco sentido del humor , ya te pareces a Bryce-le dijo mientras Jordan quitaba el brazo de su hombro.

-Cuidadito con lo que dices de mi -dijo un chico alto , de ojos azules , cabellos blanco y de piel un tanto morena.

-¡Bryce! tiempo sin verte...-dijo Claude estirando los brazos, al hacer este gesto derramo la bebida que tenia en su mano izquierda y callo a la cara de Jordan . Este se llevo las manos a los ojos, dios tres pasos hacia ataras y callo por la borda.

-¡Jordan!-gritaron Bryce y Claude.

**POV,JORDAN...**

Caí al agua y vi lo mas sorprendente del mundo...vi una sirena, bueno a dos .La primera era hermosa de cabello lacio y negro, cortado irregularmente, con muchos mechones disparejos. Con un largo hasta poco más abajo de la cola y un flequillo también irregular .

Tiene unos hermosos y grandes ojos, sus ojos de un hermoso rojo carmesí , delgada y algo pequeña , la verdad se había imaginado a las sirenas mas grandes .Una piel muy blanca, prácticamente sin color. Su cola era de un hermoso color rojo, sus pechos eran tapados por un top negro con otro rojo por encima.

La sirena nadaba junto con un tiburón blanco mientras miraba fijamente hacia delante donde iba la segunda. Esta tenia una cabellera rosa que le llega hasta encima de la cintura, y que lleva en dos trenzas a lo largo de la cara que le llegan a los hombros. Tiene ojos rojos carmesí intensos. Su cuerpo esta desarrollado y su cola era de un bonito color plateado al igual que el top que tapaba sus pechos.

Me quede en shock ,no podía apartar la mirada de aquellas hermosas criaturas, el aire me comenzó a faltar y sentí como me cogieron del cuello de la camisa y como tiraban de ella.

-¡Jordan!-me grito Bryce cuando salimos a la superficie, Xavier y Aiden nos tiraron un flotador atado a una cuerda, nos agarramos y tiraron de nosotros y nos ayudaron a subir.

-¿estas bien?-me pregunto Nathan mientras me pasaba una toalla, yo no conteste estaba muy sorprendido acababa de ver una sirena.

-¿Jordan?-me llamo y yo sali de mi asombro.

-si, solo estoy empapado-dije-gracias Bryce-le dije mientras le miraba como se secaba el pelo.

-no hay de que...aun que para la proxima dile a Claude que te salve-dijo llendose, todos le miramos raro y luego dirijimos nuestras mirada a Claude.

-seguramente se habra enfadado por que se le callo toda la laca del pelo-dijo Claude.

-¡te e oído!-se escucho la voz de Bryce. Se rieron ante aquello y seguieron con la fiesta , aunque yo me quede sentado mirando al mar, no podia creer que hubiera visto una sirena.

** FIN POV JORDAN...**

**En el palacio...**

-¿alguna a visto a Keyla, Jessie y Violeta?-pregunto Cristian un tritón de 15 años , sexto hijo del rey y el primer hijo barón de la familia , cristian es un chico de piel clara, delgado pero de excelente condición física, de estatura mediana, el cabello lo tiene de color plata rebelde y con un largo que le llega hasta la mitad del cuello, con dos pequeños mechones en medio de su rostro, sus ojos son de color gris, es poseedor de una cola de color azul rey.

-no...seguro han vuelto a desobedecer a padre y se han ido de paseo-dijo Mizuki sin dar mucha importancia a lo que su hermano acababa de preguntar.

Mizuki tiene 15 años y es la novena hija de Axis , es una chica con el pelo rubio a la cintura con una mecha rosa , ojos azules y tiene una piel muy blanca, también tiene una pequeña cicatriz en el antebrazo . Su cola es de color azul oscuro y un top blanco.

- se creen que por ser las mayores tienen derecho a escaparse-dijo Elizabeth que tiene 14 años y es la ultima hija de Axis y por lo tanto la mas pequeña.

Tiene el cabello de color azul hasta la mitad de la cola, flequillo completo que cae en punta hasta sus ojos, posee 2 mechas que le llegan hasta su pecho, ojos de color azul con unos toques verdes , su piel es como la porcelana y con un cuerpo bien proporcionado. Posee una cola de color rojo y un top blanco.

-venga no habléis pestes de nuestras hermanas-dijo Aqua que tiene 16 años y es la cuarta hija. Tiene un largo, laceo y sedoso cabello de color violeta con destellos plateados, sus ojos son violetas opacos y su tez es vainilla claro.

-hablo la que se escapa cuando nadie mira-dijo Matthew una joven de 16 años y primera hija de Axis. Su cabello es morado con mechas doradas al frente , largo hasta las caderas rizado.

Tiene ojos azules verdosos y su piel es muy blanca, sus mejillas siempre tienen un pequeño rubor natural que siempre llama la atención de los tritones. Muchos suelen mencionar que parece una muñequita de porcelana del mundo humano , tiene una cola morada y un top purpura.

-¡yo no me escapo!-dijo Aqua mientras nadaba hacia su hermano Cristian que a pesar de ser no ser el mayor es el que siempre pone en orden a sus hermanas.

-venga no peleéis-dijo Kasumi que tiene 16 años y es la quinta hija del rey, Kasumi es una chica de una chica de 1.60, color de ojos verde claro, color de pelo castaño claro, un poco anaranjado pero no mucho . Su cabello esta atado a una tranza grande que cae por el hombro izquierdo, labios pequeños , pero siempre preparados para dar una sonrisa, cuerpo normal ,con senos ligeramente grandes y su tono de piel un poco blanco.

Las hermanas comenzaron a discutir entre ellas mientras Cristian intentaba clamarlas , todas discutían excepto una, Angeline una joven de 15 años y onceaba hija del rey .

Esta era de larga cabellera es de color negra, lacea llegándole hasta la mitad de la cola, suave y sedosa. Con enormes ojos son grises un tanto oscuros con un toque rojizo pero casi nadie lo nota a menos que presten demasiada atención. Su piel es como la porcelana y parece un bello ángel caído del cielo, suele sonreír con dulzura y burla coqueteando a los hombres. Su cola es de un tono blanco con brillos plateados y tiene dos conchas blancas que cubren sus pechos.

-os importaría callaros-dijo Angeline sin apartar la vista de dos jóvenes sirenas.-hasta que llegáis - Los hermanos dejaron de discutir y miraron a Angeline y a sus otras dos hermanas.

-¿Leona? ¿Aria?-dijo Kasumi

-si las misma-le dijo Aria.

-¿Habíais salido?-pregunto Cristian, las dos chicas asintieron con toda la normalidad del mundo.

-¿¡pero que os pasa a todos!? ¡salís y no avisáis! ¡no hay derecho!-dijo Aqua mientras nadaba al rededor de Aria y Leona.

-Hola-dijo una voz

-¿Keyla?-pregunto Matthew mirando las pintas en las que estaba su hermana, tenia un rasguño en el lado derecho de su mejilla y su piel estaba llenas de algas.

-si-dijo entrando mientras era seguida por Violeta y Jessie.

-mira el lado bueno , no te paso nada-le dijo Jessie.

-¡¿Nada?!-se giro-me atacaron unas gaviotas y encima de todo un maldito pescador intento llevarme a la fuerza con el. ¡¿Te parece a ti que no es nada?!-Todos miraron a Keyla con asombro ya que esta siempre a sido una chica muy dulce y pocas veces la habían visto enfadada. Keyla salió de la sala principal y se fue a su lugar de descanso.

-¿que a pasado?-dijo Cristian serio mirando Jessie y Violeta. ambas se miraron y...

-¡a sido todo culpa de Violeta!-dijo Jessie señalándola.

-¡¿como?! ¡si fuiste tu la que empezó!- le dijo girándose para encararla .

-ya pero tu me seguiste-le dijo Jessie mirándola fijamente.

-No me interesa quien empezó y quien siguió , quiero saber que fue lo que hicieron-les dijo Cristian, ninguna de las dos pensaba decir nada-Violeta tu eres la mayor asique dime-

-¿¡Yo!? pero si solo lo soy por unos minutos, además Matthew es la mayor-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-A mi no me metas en tus movidas-le dijo esta mientras hacia un gesto raro con sus manos.

-estoy esperando-le dijo Cristian nadando hacia ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Violeta sabia que si se lo contaba se enfadaría y si no se lo decía también se enfadaría.

-Una tortuga nos dijo que si queríamos la perla-

-¿una tortuga?-pregunto Elizabeth.

-si, nos llevo a un lugar alejado donde había una sirena muy muy muy vieja que parecía un fósil que nos hizo...-

-¿sirena vieja?-pregunto Leona.

-si joder dejad de interrumpirme, como decía nos dijo que ella sabia donde estaba la perla y...-

-¡la perla!-dijo Kasumi sonriendo, esta recibió una mirada de odio por parte de Violeta-perdón-dijo desviando su mirada.

-como decía antes de que me interrumpieran...de nuevo , nos dijo que la perla se encontraba en la superficie, nos propuso que ella nos daría piernas y que a cambio nosotras la dejaríamos que viniera a vivir a palacio-

- y vosotras no aceptasteis ¿verdad?-dijo Angeline. Jessie y Violeta desviaron su mirada dijeron un ''si'' por lo bajo.

-¿¡aceptasteis!?-dijo Aqua acercándose a ellas-¿osea que teneis piernas? ¡ que pasada!-

-Aqua no les des animos que esto es muy serio-dijo Mizuki.

-pues a mi no me parece mal, al fin de cuentas es para encontrar la perla-dijo Aria.

-¡pero que decís!-Kasumi.

-yo no creo que este mal, lo han echo por encontrar la perla y no por darse un paseo-dijo Angeline.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, miraban a Jessie y a Violeta como si fueran extrañas criaturas.

-Y...¿funciona?-pregunto Leona acercándose a ellas .

-¡si! a sido una pasada , hemos caminado y hasta corrido...-dijo Jessie.

-¿por que no vamos todos a la superficie a buscar las nuevas?-dijo Aqua con mucha decisión.

Sus hermanos la miraron sorprendidos , su expresión cambio cuando Cristian dijo que no era mala idea...

-no es buena idea , los humanos son unos malditos . Si supieran lo que somos nos capturarían y nos matarían...así como hicieron con mamá-dijo Elizabeth, sus hermanos no la escucharon ya que estos estaban en un circulo planeando que hacer para que su padre no se diera cuenta de que no estarían por el dia.-¡Me estáis escuchando!-

-podríamos decirle que vamos a las costas de Marion-dijo Mizuki.

-no, padre nos enviaría a la guardia a vigilarnos y eso no nos conviene- dijo Matthew.

-tienes razón...mmm ¡ ya se!-dijo Cristian-podemos decirle que vamos al aprendizaje de Kokomi y asi no sospechara nada.-

-¡si! padre siempre quiso que nos uniéramos a la enseñanzas de Kokomi-dijo Aria.

-¿ y la vieja?- pregunto Leona-Violeta dijo que la bruja esa les había pedido traerla a palacio, y no creo que sea buena idea-

-¡pues la traemos!-dijo Keyla-sino, no podremos subir a la superficie-Todos la miraron ya que pensaba que estaba en su lugar de descanso.

-no se por que esa mujer me da mala espina-dijo Elizabeth.

-bien pues...llevadnos con la sirena esa-dijo Angeline, todos salieron con disimulo hacia los corales. Al llegar dijeron a la sirena lo que querían, esta les dio las algas y les dijo que se las comieran por la mañana...pero también les pidió que de inmediato la llevaran a palacio.

A la mañana siguiente los 12 hermanos nadaron hasta llegar a unas rocas que estaban cerca de la orilla, allí se comieron las algas y se transformaron en ''humanos''.

-bueno y...¿Cómo caminamos?-dijo Angeline al ver que no podía ponerse en pie.

-no veo nada-se quejo Matthew.

-¿te has quedado ciega?-pregunto Keyla a lo que recibió una palmada en la cabeza por parte de Matthew.

-¡Lo sabia!-dijo una voz a sus espaldas , todos se giraron y vieron a Jordan-¡Las sirenas existen!-dijo antes de ponerse pálido y desmayarse.

* * *

**Ok, se que fue corto muuuuuucho diría yo , pero es que aun me faltan oc's y bueno los estoy esperando.**

**pero prometo que el próximo capitulo será mas largo...mucho...muchisisiisismo...bueno mas o menos que sino se aburren de leer.**

**Bueno nos despedimos y de verdad que el siguiente será mas largo y comenzara la acción.**

**Violetta y Valeria : BYE¡^^ chaoooo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heii hola¡ bueno aqui volvimos Valeria y yo ! ¬¬ si pensaron que no volveríamos están muy equivocados muajajjajaja **

**bueno aquí os dejamos con el fic.**

**Notas:**

**-este capitulo esta escrito por mi, Violetta.**

**-hoy salen otros oc's de los que faltaban.**

**-hoy son las presentaciones de los oc's en su forma humana , para el próximo capitulo comienza la historia al 100x100**

**-pensamientos en ****

**-si me olvide de algún oc (que espero que no, por que la verdad son muchos) por favor me lo hacen saber por MP-**

**-la historia esta narrada por mi oc.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 : Comportándonos como humanos.**

-¡por Poseidón!-dije mientras me acercaba al chico-creo que le hemos matado-

-¿tu crees?-me dijo Aqua que con ayuda de Jessie de había puesto de pie.

El aspecto de Aqua había cambiado mucho ahora tiene un largo, laceo y sedoso cabello color miel con destellos rubios el cual le llega hasta las caderas, sus ojos son de un hermoso rojo esmeralda que obtienen un brillo burlón, sensual y provocativo. Sigue siendo delgada, de un buen cuerpo el cual cualquier mujer envidiaría, es de estatura normal y su tez es blanquecina como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase, frágil y suave a la vista de todos.

-¿nos deshacemos del cuerpo?-me pregunto Jessie.

-Yo creo que si-dijo Aqua mientras pinchaba el cuerpo del chico con un palo-esta mas tieso que una roca-

-¡Aqua no hagas eso!-la regaño Cristian que había llegado hasta nosotras rodando por el suelo-Violeta ayúdame a levantarme- Le ayude y este se sostuvo de mi hombro , el aspecto de Cristian también había cambiado el ahora es un joven de piel clara, delgado pero de excelente condición física, de estatura mediana, el cabello lo tiene de color lila azulado rebelde y con un largo que le llega hasta la mitad del cuello, con dos pequeños mechones en medio de su rostro, sus ojos son de color azul zafiro. Resumiendo que si Cristian no fuera mi hermano me casaba con el.

-mmm-el chico de cabello verde comenzó a abrir sus ojos-¿sirenas?-dijo-¡sirenas!-grito mientras se sentaba y nos señalaba con un dedo.

-tranquilo...no te aremos daño-dijo Mizuki que estaba de pie frente al chico y...¿estaba de pie? sabia que a prendía rápido pero tan rápido...cada día me sorprende mas.

-N-no me lle-lleveis al mar y m-me matéis-dijo poniéndose de rodillas-por favor-

-¡¿que?!-dijo Matthew que estaba sujetada al hombro de Mizuki...de pie también, Mizuki no a cambiado mucho la única diferencia es que el azul de sus ojos es mas claro y que su mecha rosa a desaparecido.

-si, según los marineros las sirenas arrastran a los hombres al mar y los matan-dijo ya mas calmado, todos nos miramos y luego comenzamos a reír.

-jajajaja pero que cosas dices chico-le dijo Kasumi.

-jajaja de verdad que cosas tan graciosas decís los humanos-dijo Elizabeth que ahora era de cabello color celeste hasta medio muslo, que se había atado en una coleta alta con un liston negro, flequillo completo que cae en punta hasta sus ojos. Ahora posee 4 mecha 2 le llegan hasta la barbilla y las otras 2 a su pecho, ojos de color zafiro, su piel es como la porcelana, con un cuerpo bien proporcionado.

-¿que dije? Si no fue un chiste-dijo el chico-oigan cuéntenme de que se ríen , no es justo-dijo inflando sus mofletes, nosotros paramos de reír.

-¿como te llamas?-le pregunte.

-Jordan Greenway para serviros animales marinos-nos dijo poniéndose de pie y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Jordan Greenway -repitió Keyla-que nombre mas raro-dijo mientras se acercaba a el-yo soy Keyla y soy la decima hija de el rey Axis-

-¿decima?-nos miro a todos-¿osea que sois hermanos?-todos afirmamos con la cabeza-joder pues vuestra madre tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para teneros a todos-

-oye ¿ nos puedes ayudar?-le pregunte y me fije en que estaba mas colorado que un coral-¿que pasa?-el me miro y se giro.

-Es-estáis de-desnudas-nos dijo, la verdad no nos habíamos dado cuenta.

Jordan es un chico muy amable no solo nos va a ayudar a encontrar la perla , sino que también nos dejara que estemos en su casa por el día. Nos ayudo a enseñar a caminar a nuestras hermanas y nos trajo algo de ropa para que nos tapáramos.

-¿esta es tu casa?-pregunto Aqua.

-si-le dijo el sonriendo-no es muy grande , la comparto con mis amigos Darren y Hurley -

-aahh y ¿no se molestaran por que estemos aquí?-pregunto Leona que aun conservaba su larga cabellera , solo que ahora es de color plateado . Su cuerpo esta desarrollado normalmente para una chica de su edad. Mide exactamente 1,60. Sufre de una pequeña deformidad en sus pies, por lo cual son un poco mas pequeños de lo normal.

-para nada, por la mañana vamos al instituto hasta las tres de la tarde , y de hay Hurley se va a la playa a surfear y Darren sale a pasear con sus amigos. Resumiendo que casi nunca están en casa-

-oye ¿por que vistes tan raro?-le pregunto Mizuki.

-a mi me gusta su ropa-dijo Aqua.

-bueno, es que asi vestimos en la superficie no vamos con cochas en los pechos ni sin nada que nos tape -dijo sonriendo-sabéis necesitáis ropa, no podéis ir a si por la calle-

-¿y que hacemos?-pregunto Kasumi.

-venid , iremos a la tienda de Clark-dijo Jordan mientras cogía su chaqueta. Salimos de la casa y nos llevo una calle mas abajo y entramos a un lugar donde había ropa por todas partes.

-escoged ropa y unos zapatos, yo lo pago-dijo Jordan , todos comenzamos a mirar la ropa había de todo tipo.

Elizabeth escogió unas botas cortas de color marrón, medias hasta medio muslo de color negro, shorts de mezclilla corto, polera manga larga que deja al descubierto sus hombros de color crema, y una chaqueta sin mangas de tiras de color negro.

Cristian cogió un pantalón de mezclilla de color negro rasgado de las rodillas, playera de manga larga de color rojo, chaleco de color gris sobre la playera y botas militares negras.

Leona se coloco una camiseta blanca con unos pantalones azules, y unas botas negras.

Matthew escogió una falda hasta un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo roja con rayas negras y encajes negros en las orillas, polera de tirantes blanca con un gran escote ajustado en la zona del busto con una cinta negra que impide mostrar mas de lo que ya muestra la polera .

Sobre esta lleva un chaqueta abierta negra con una linea gruesa de color rojo a lo largo de las mangas las cuales lleva remangadas hasta los codos, la chaqueta también tiene un gorro. Calcetas largas hasta medio muslo una negras con estrellas blancas (pierna izquierda) y la otra a rayas una de color burdeo claro y luego y una negra, asi sucesivamente, con unos botines de medio taco de un color como burdeo y fucsia amarrado por cordones negros.

También lleva unos audífonos rosados que combinan perfectamente con su atuendo y en su brazo izquierdo lleva cubierta su muñeca de pulseras delgadas de diferentes colores.

Mizuki cogió un vestido azul celeste que le llega hasta el muslo , era simple y muy bonito.

Alexa unos jeans rojos con una blusa blanca.

Aria se colocó un short rasgado, con un suéter azul con la bandera británica en el pecho, un par de tenis de botín alto rojos con unas muchas pulseras.

Aqua opto por un estilo mas fresco...por asi decirlo, se puso un top rojo, un culotte negro que le queda muy pegado al cuerpo, unas botas anchas negras, su colgante rojo en forma de estrella, y su pelo lo lleva completamente suelto cayendo le en cascada y liso.

Angeline se puso un vestido sin tirantes de color blanco con estampado de flores rosas y lilas junto con unos tacones blancos altos.

Kasumi se coloco un suéter largo y unos pantalones cortos.

Jessie un vestido añil de manga corta que le llega hasta medio muslo, con unos zapatos blanco y unos aros del mismo color.

Keyla unos pantalones vaqueros de color azul, una camiseta de unas conchas y unas zapatillas blancas.

Yo me coloque una falda de cuadros rojos y negros con un cinturón de pinchos , una camiseta de tirantes negra que me deja el ombligo al aire, una chaqueta de cuero negro y unas botas negras de tacón.

-valla...si parecéis humanos y todo-dijo Jordan cuando nos vio salir.-venga volvamos a mi casa-

-¿y no pagas?-pregunto Angeline.

-No, Clark es amigo mío y esto es ropa de la temporada pasada y como nadie la compro la devolvía a la fabrica-nos dijo sonriendo, no comprendí nada de lo que dijo pero bueno-Venga vamos-nos dijo abriendo la puerta. Volvimos a su casa y nos dijo que nos presentaramos ya que no sabia nuestros nombres.

-venga Matthew tu eres la mayor asique preséntanos-le dijo Cristian, ella le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Mi nombre es Matthew y soy la mayor, ella es Violeta , Jessie , Aqua y Kasumi y son las mas mayores después de mi. El es Cristian segundo hijo barón de la familia, ella es Leona, Aria , Mizuki , Keyla y Angeline y son las medianas. Y luego ella es Elizabeth y es la mas pequeña de la familia y es nuestra ultima hermana, bueno falta Alexa y Kim , pero ellas no están aquí presentes-dijo Matthew casi quedándose sin aire.

-valla...pues si que sois muchos y ¿todos sois hermanos?-

-¡es que no has escuchado cuando te dije!-le grito Matthew.

-si, si solo quería estar seguro-dijo Jordan-bueno necesitareis un apellido, no podeis ir diciendo por ahí que sois sirenas y que sois las hijas del mar-

-tiene razón-dijo Leona y al momento un joven alto, delgado y con la piel morena. Tiene el pelo de rosa claro, muy largo, y con unas gafas de bucear en el pelo y ojos negros.

-Hola Jorda-dijo el chico-anda ¿y estos?-dijo dejando su tabla de surf a un lado

-H-Hurley ¿que haces aquí?-le dijo Jordan

-pues...vivo aquí y esque hoy no había buenas olas asique decidí volver a casa temprano a hacerte compañía-

-aaa-dijo Jordan mientras sonreía forzosamente-ellos son...-nos miro

-somos sus primos-dijo Angeline

-¿primos? valla mucho gusto yo soy Hurley Kane-dijo el chico sonriendo.-Jordan no sabia que tuvieras primos...y menos tantos-

-son p-pa-parientes lejanos, muy muy muy muy muy lejanos-dijo Jordan

-ahhh y ¿os quedáis aquí?-

-si, es una visita temporánea-dije

-mientras nos limpian la casa-dijo Jessie.

-bueno pues sentiros como en casa-dijo Hurley-por cierto vuestros nombres son...-

-emmm...Yo soy Violeta-mire a mi alrededor y vi un cuadro de marco negro- Montenegro...¡si eso! mi nombre es Violeta Montenegro-

-Yo soy Jessie Greevery-

-Yo me llamo Elizabeth Nowak-

-Yo Cristian Vesh Toader- Hurley dirigió su mirada uno a uno mientras nos presentábamos.

-Leona Corenthal-

-Matthew Jones-

-Mizuki Yamada-

-Aria Evans-

-Laura Excla-

-Kasumi Yuukashi-

- Angeline Swan-

-Keyla Fox- Nos presentamos y nos sentamos donde pudimos a charlan con el chico este , es muy amable y gracioso y lo mejor de todo es un hombre de mar.

-me podeis explicar de donde os habéis sacado esos apellidos-le dije a Aque que ahora se llama Laura.

-pues...es que ese es nuestro plan B para ser humanos al completo-

-¿plan B? ¡y por que no estaba yo enterada!-

-pues por que nunca te enteras de nada...siempre estas pensando en corales, agua y peces...ah y en Poseidon. No hay otra cosa en la que no pienses-me dijo Laura de lo mas tranquila.

-que malos hermanos sois-le dije haciendo circulitos en la mesa.

-Jordan no sabia que tus primos fueran tan interesantes-dijo Hurley tomando un poco de su agua-bueno voy a preparar la cena Darren no tardara en llegar-

-¿cena? ¡oh por todos los corales!-dijo Kasumi levantándose de golpe y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, todos la miramos confundidos-¡mirad!-nos señalo por una ventana y vimos que ya estaba oscureciendo, y eso quiere decir que tenemos que volver al agua lo mas rápido posible.

-bueno Jordon primo mío, nosotros ya nos vamos-dijo Cristian mientras se levantaba rápidamente y se iba a abrir la puerta.

-¿no os quedáis?-pregunto Hurley.

-No, nos quedamos en un...-comenzó a hablar Aria

-Hotel-termino de decir Leona-asique Adiós-

-tomad-nos dijo Jordan dándonos una bolsa-para que guardéis la ropa-Mizuki cogió la bolsa.

Cuando Cristian abrió la puerta había un chico de cabello castaño tirando a rubio , ojos azules oscuros , piel blanca y alto. Tenia una mano en el bolsillo y otra con una llave en la mano cerca de la cerradura .

-ehh Hola-dijo el chico.

Cristian se le quedo mirando y no se movía.

-venga Cristian tira-le dijo Matthew dándole pequeños empujones.

-eh s-si- Cristian salió y después Matthew y las demás.

-pues nos vemos mañana primo Jordi-le dijo Laura antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Jordi?-le dijo Aria.

-si-Aria entrecerró sus ojos y dejo de mirarla.

-que tia mas rara-dijo Laura tan normal como siempre.

-¡venga al mar!-grito Leona mientras salía corriendo, la seguimos y llegamos al mismo sitio donde encontramos a Jordan.

Nos quitamos la ropa y la escondimos tras unas rocas y nos metimos en el agua y al momento nuestro aspecto volvió a cambiar de nuevo.

Nadamos lo mas rápido que pudimos a palacio y nos metimos a nuestras áreas de descanso sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

**En casa de Jordan...**

-Asique son tus primos-dijo Darren dando un bocado a muslo de pollo-puef fon muchof-dijo masticando.

-si...pero admite que sus primas están como queso-dijo Hurley.

-oye mas respeto-les regaño Jordan desde la cocina.

-ajajaj ¡eres un primo celoso!-dijo Hurley, al momento llamaron a la ouerta . Jordan fue a abrir y allí se encontró con Aiden, Shawn , Nathan , Mark , Claude , Caleb ,Nigel ,Bryce y Xavier.

-¡anda si son los hermanos Frost! Hola -dijo Jordan dejándoles pasar-Hola Torch, Hola Caleb ,Hola Mark, Hola Nathan Hola Gazele, Hola Xavier , Hola Neppten-dijo Jordan a medida de que sus amigos pasaban.

-tio vas a borrar la palabra Hola-le dijo Neppeten.

-¡que va! seguro que se queda sin saludos-le dijo Hurley.

-¿que hacéis aquí?-pregunto Darren mientras veía como sus ''amigos'' se sentaban en cada lugar que pillaban.

-nada, estábamos dando un paseo y entonces vimos la hora-comenzó a hablar Caleb

-y dijimos '' andaaa si son las nueve que tarde se a echo''-continuo Claude.

-y entonces pensamos en pasar a visitaros-dijo Aiden

-y de paso gorronear nuestra cena ¿no?-les dijo Darren

-si, a eso también-respondieron los tres a la vez.

-buuueno ¿que teneis de cena?-dijo Nigel mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la tiraba por algún sitio.

-¡joder pollo asado!-dijo Mark-estos cenan como millonarios-

-¿millonarios?-le pregunto Bryce mientras tomaba asiento.

-si, yo como puré de patata mientras que ellos comen pollo asado, a eso le llamo yo vivir como ricos -dijo Mark cogiendo un trozo, los demás se sentaron en la mesa como pudieron y se pusieron a ''comer''.

-¡Torch , no te comas todo el pollo!-dijo Nathan

-Tu fulgarf fumano no tienesh derecho a llamrfme Torch, parfa ti gran Torch-dijo Claude con la boca llena.

-No seas cerdo-le dijo Shawn

-eso, no hables con la boca llena-le dijo Xavier.

-¡esa alita es mía!-dijo Aiden cuando vio como Caleb dirigía su mano a la alita.

-Aiden aun no te has acabado este trozo del pollo, cuando te lo termines podrás coger otro-le dijo Shawn sonriendo dulcemente.

-¡hermano eres muy blando! normal y no tengas novia y...¡ehi quietecito!-le dijo a Darren que ahora intentaba coger el alita-es mia-dijo en tono frivolo

-debería daros vergüenza, venís a comer a casa ajena sin pedir permiso y encima os comportais como animales-dijo Bryce.

-Pues cuando propusimos venir aquí no dijiste nada-le dijo Claude.

-Eso, eso-dijo Mark.

-No te hagas el educado-le dijo Caleb.

-Que tu también estabas metido en el ajo-dijo Aiden.

-Imbéciles-les dijo Bryce un poco sonrojado.

-¡dios Jordan ¡trae la cámara rápido!-dijo Nathan a Jordan que estaba en la cocina asando mas pollo.

-¿para que?-

-es que Bryce esta sonrojado-grito Caleb

-Es un hecho histórico-dijo Neppten.

-no te preocupes ya tenemos cámara-dijo Claude tomándole una foto a Bryce con un móvil.

-Yo te mato-dijo alzando un puño, se le echo encima a Claude y se pusieron a rodar por el suelo intentándose quitar el móvil. Bryce cogió una parte del móvil y Claude la otra, Bryce tiro y el móvil salió disparado a una pecera.

-¡Mi móvil!-grito Xavier.

-ups...-dijeron los dos.

-bueno Jordan creo que Bryce y yo nos vamos-dijo Claude abriendo la puerta.

-si, buenas noches Jordan. Gracias por la cena-dijo Bryce saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

-malditos-dijo Xavier con el puño alzado y muy apretado-juro vengarme-

**De vuelta al mar...**

-Hola padre-saludaron dos chicas a la vez.

La primera de cabellos verdosos largos llegándole hasta la mitad de la cola, posee un flequillo recto con mechas azules, sus ojos son de un azul marino, su piel es pálida , su cola es de color turquesa y su top es blanco. Su nombre es Kimberly una joven de 15 años.

La segunda es de cabello dorado ,liso hasta la cintura, con un fleco por encima de los ojos que son de color azul marino. Tez pálida que resalta sus hermoso ojos y su cabellos, esbelta, mide 1,70, tiene un rostro angelical y afable. Su cola es roja al igual que su top , su nombre es Alexa y tiene 15 años.

-hijas mias...-dijo Axis nadando hacia las dos jóvenes, cuando llego las abrazo-os e echado de menos-

-nosotras a ti también padre-dijo Alexa.

-¿que tal el viaje?-

-bien, un poco largo, pero el paisaje es hermoso-dijo Kimberly.

-me alegra, sabia que os gustaría-dijo Axis.-venga contadme que habéis visto-

Las jóvenes le contaron a su padre sobre su viaje y el les conto a ellas que la perla había sido robada, estas se alarmaron mucho . Comieron y se fueron a sus lugares de descanso, a mitad de camino se encontró con su hermana Aria la cual la llamo y le dijo que tenia algo importante que contarle.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y ya para el próximo comenzaran la búsqueda. **

**Si me falto algún oc por favor me lo hacen saber por MP.**

**Me despido y me voy a terminar de escribir la continuación de ''La guerra de los mundos'' . **

**BYE¡^^**


End file.
